This invention relates to an improved seal and gas bearing cartridge for sealing against the flow of fluid between a rotating member and a stationary member.
Conventional sealing systems associated with large rotary machines are often inadequate to prevent leakage through the gap between a rotating member and its associated stationary member. Thus, additional sealing techniques have been employed to provide further sealing. In these arrangements it is desirable, if not necessary, to maintain a fixed, minimum gap between the rotating member and the stationary member to achieve proper sealing. However, due to changes in size, or diameter, of the rotating member when operating, due to centrifugal forces, thermal expansion and contraction, etc., it is difficult to maintain a precise minimum gap between the members.